


A Lesson You'll Never Forget

by JennaLee



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Come Sharing, Consensual Violence, D/s, Dom!Rhett and Sub!Link, Face-Fucking, Facials, Link is a sassypants, M/M, One-Shot, Punishment, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 15:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3942127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennaLee/pseuds/JennaLee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Link is always pushing buttons, and doesn't know when to stop. Rhett is determined to correct this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lesson You'll Never Forget

Once the idea came to him, Rhett couldn’t stop thinking about it. 

They had filmed an episode of Good Mythical Morning a while back, and somehow they had gotten the idea that it’d be fun to put a vanilla ice cream cone on Rhett’s head. The damn stuff had already been melting _before_ Link stuck it on his spiked hair with eyes that glinted with mirth. Needless to say, it didn’t take long for the milky white stuff to start oozing out over Rhett’s forehead. They both kept their composure remarkably well, although Rhett kept glancing at himself in the TV screen, distracted by the sight of a creamy white streak dripping down his face. He couldn’t help but wonder what Link would look like with a different sort of white stuff on _his_ face. Rhett had always thought facials were strictly for porn – who would want to pull out like that right when you were at the height of pleasure? – but the more he thought about it, the more he realized that it was something they should probably try. The only problem was that the whole concept seemed like it would be a little humiliating, and thus might not be appropriate for just any night together. 

But luck was on his side, and the timing couldn’t have been more perfect. Link was acting pushier than usual as of late, his cocky impertinence driving Rhett completely up the wall. The problem with Link was that he was so dang cute that it was often near impossible to say no to him, even though the man could act outrageously inappropriate at times. Rhett wasn’t blind – he understood the dynamics of their relationship. Outsiders might assume Rhett was the dominant, especially if they saw their bedroom activities, but the truth was that Link held most of the power. Not because Rhett was weaker-willed or especially submissive, but because he generally didn’t mind Link’s awkwardness, manipulative temper and overly flirtatious mannerisms. Besides, Rhett knew just how to please him, and vice versa. The brunet was so vocal, so responsive in bed – Rhett never tired of it. And, after coming, Link always turned into such a little kitten, cuddly and sweet as pie. 

With their incredible sexual chemistry and Link’s willingness to indulge in whatever fantasy or kink that Rhett imagined, the taller man usually found it easy to forgive Link’s brassy attitude and quick temper. Most of the time. 

What Rhett did _not_ enjoy was Link not being able to take him seriously when he’d had enough. The smaller man appeared to believe that he could wiggle himself out of any altercation with Rhett by being seductive and coy. Nine times out of ten, it worked. And when it didn’t, Link still escaped real consequences. Past attempts to ‘punish’ Link for his misbehaviour were a mixed bag of success and defeat. Rhett liked being the one administering discipline, but Link liked receiving it a little too much. It wasn’t that Rhett wanted to actually _hurt_ Link against his will or anything, but he wanted to see Link become meek and submissive, and not just act the part with puppy eyes covering up his smug grin. He needed _taming_ , and it was high time that Rhett figured out how to go about accomplishing this task.

It might have sounded extreme, but Link’s actions really were getting far past the point of normal as of late. For days it had been escalating – as if Link was testing Rhett’s limits on purpose. Some of the things that came out of his mouth were so shocking that Rhett wondered if he’d develop new wrinkles from his eyebrows shooting up all the time. Even knowing how inappropriate he could be, Rhett couldn’t believe it when Link snuck a hand beneath the GMM desk one day and began to fondle between Rhett’s thighs, an innocent look fixed on his face.

“Stop that, Link,” Rhett hissed, his ears burning. There were five other people in the room, five _employees_ of theirs, jesus. “Are you out of your dang mind? We’re about to film!” 

Link’s hand only moved upwards to brush against Rhett’s cock, which immediately began to show interest like Pavlov’s dogs salivating at the sound of the bell. Face reddening at his body’s betrayal, Rhett grabbed Link’s wrist and cast a desperate glance around the room to make sure nobody was looking at them. “Link, I mean it. This is not funny, man. Stop.”

Link just giggled and gave Rhett’s manhood a quick squeeze. Rhett’s eyes widened and an awkward little groan escaped before he could silence himself. “Shit,” he cursed under his breath.

“Ooh, watch your language!” Link sang out boldly, loudly enough for everyone to hear. “Am I botherin’ you or somethin’? What’s wrong, Rhett?” 

Noah and Jen glanced over, and Rhett bit his lip and tried very hard not to drag Link somewhere private and belt some sense into him. Not that giving Link a spanking ever did anything but bring them both to orgasm, which would be the opposite of punishment. “Nothing’s wrong,” Rhett was forced to say, trying to sound casual. “Just strained my back some this mornin’. It’s actin’ up again.” When nobody was looking at them anymore he dug his fingers into the other man’s pale wrist. “Stop it, for Christ’s sake.”

“You like it,” Link whispered, his eyes sparkling with suppressed laughter. “You’re gonna be thinking about me all day now, aren’tcha?”

“Ready, guys? Rolling in three – two – ” 

“Gooood mythical morning!” Link sang out enthusiastically, his cheeks flared bright with colour. Rhett felt his lips attempt to form a normal-looking smile, but he was so distracted he couldn’t even remember what they were supposed to be talking about. Luckily, Link sat up a little straighter in his seat and took the lead with his confident little smirk fixed on his face. 

And, with that, Rhett was forced to spend a good twenty minutes dealing with a burgeoning erection while trying to maintain his composure in front of the audience and the crew. He cursed his body again for reacting so enthusiastically to such a quick, light touch. Had he no self-control? But no – that wasn’t right. It wasn’t Rhett’s fault for being excited at the touch of a hand on his cock. The only one to blame was Link. 

When Rhett had complained again as they were heading out to the car, Link just winked and said, “Don’t worry, Rhett, I wouldn’t leave you hangin’. Anything for you.” And on the way home he took a detour to a deserted corner of a park and leaned over to give an incredible, enthusiastic blowjob. Rhett held onto the dashboard desperately, dissolving into helpless groans. When it was over, Link swallowed everything Rhett had to give and then smacked his lips together and smiled as if to say, _Oh, yes, I’m good, aren’t I?_ It was maddening, but Rhett forced himself to ignore Link’s arrogance for the time being, and simply kissed the man on the lips. “Thanks, baby.”

After that, Link seemed to assume he’d been forgiven, and they changed the subject for the rest of their drive home. They talked casually of work and weekend plans and everything under the sun, just like normal.

But Link never did apologize for what he’d done. And forgiveness wasn’t something Rhett was prepared to offer just yet.

The episode with the ice cream cone party hat aired the next day, and Rhett let his imagination wander as he began formulate a plan. That plan involved a quick stop and a furtive purchase of several items from a rather exciting little store with the unfortunately cheesy name of ‘The Rainbow Love Nest’ – and of course, ideal timing. They often stayed late on Thursdays at the office, as both of their wives’ schedules were clear so they didn’t have any pressing need to rush home. Rhett brought his new toys along, safely stowed in a nondescript bag, and hid them from Link and the crew all day. Their employees all left before supper time, and soon Rhett was finally, _finally_ alone with Link.

“Have a good night,” Link called to Jen, who waved a hand at him as she left. Rhett waved at her too before closing the door with a smirk. In his excitement, he slammed it a little too hard and Link’s head shot up at the sound. The smaller man was sitting at his desk, slouched with his legs spread casually, the very picture of casual boredom. Whatever he saw on Rhett’s face clearly didn’t frighten or intimidate him at all.

“Gosh, Rhett, careful. Don’t break stuff,” Link scolded. When Rhett turned stormy eyes on him, he began to smile. “Oh, my, is someone a little worked up? Do you need some Link time?” The gorgeous brunet gave him a lascivious smile, keenly aware of how good he looked in his tight little jeans and form-fitting graphic tee.

“I’m not the one who _needs_ something,” Rhett shot back, fetching his bag of toys and setting it down discreetly. He marched up to Link’s side and stood over him with a glower, trying to project his dominance.

But Link only looked up at him without a hint of fear or remorse. “Scary. What does that mean?” He stretched his arms over his head, watching in amusement as Rhett’s eyes immediately went down to where Link’s shirt rode up to expose a pale strip of his belly. 

Rhett felt a little stab of irritation at how easily the other man could manipulate his emotions and ignite his lust. The way Link used Rhett’s desire for him to get away with whatever he wanted was a problem. “You need to be punished for what you did the other day in the studio,” Rhett told him fiercely. “You’ve been actin’ way out of line, darlin’, and it’s going to stop today. Don’t tell me you weren’t expecting this.”

“Well, yeah. You’ve been acting all uptight for the last few days. I can always tell when you need…a little bit of release. ” He giggled and turned his attention back to the computer screen. Adjusting his glasses, Link held out his right hand with his fingers splayed. “Hold on, Rhett. Gimme five minutes. I got somethin’ to finish first.” 

“Uptight?!” Rhett couldn’t believe his ears, nor could he get over Link’s dismissive little gesture. “Enough is enough! You’re being downright unbearable. How dare you touch me with our whole crew in the room? This is our job, Link! I told you to stop, and you didn’t. ”

“Aw, I was just teasin’, baby,” Link protested, trying to look serious but having a hard time containing his smile. “I couldn’t help myself. You just looked so darn good.”

Rhett refused to let Link flirt his way out of this. “It was unprofessional, and you are not going to do it again.”

“I’m sorry, Rhett,” Link said innocently, and not, Rhett noticed, all too sincerely. “There, I apologized. All better? No? Let me make it up to you, then.” He stood up from his desk and pulled Rhett’s unyielding body into his arms. “I’ll let you take me right here, right now. I’ll bend over this desk for you, would you like that? I’ll let you do _anything,_ ” he purred. “Come on, you know you want to.”

It was hard to ignore the mental images Link’s words conjured in his brain, but Rhett was determined. This wasn’t going to be some romantic little tryst. This was supposed to be punishment for Link’s misbehaviour. “You think that will teach you a lesson? Giving you exactly what you want?”

Link pursed his full lips in a pout. “I apologized, though. Isn’t that enough?” He stepped back from Rhett and it was only then that he noticed his own riding crop lying on the table. “Ooh, Rhett, I see what you’re up to. You’re gonna spank me, huh? I’m _sooo_ scared. Please don’t spank me, Master Rhett!”

That wouldn’t do either. The crop was just an afterthought. Link loved the damn thing. If the first part didn’t go according to plan, Rhett would back off and indulge Link’s little fantasy to simulate punishment, although it wouldn’t be taken as such. But if his newest toys scared Link too badly for him to be comfortable, it would have to do. “I’m gonna take what I want from you, Link. You’re going to be my slave tonight, is that clear? You don’t get to make any decisions.” Rhett traced the outline of Link’s pink mouth with a finger, and the other man coyly poked his tongue out to lick the tip. “That’s right. Get on your knees.”

“No, touch me first!” Link demanded, rutting against Rhett’s leg. “Come on, just for a few minutes. Then I’ll be good to go.” His enormous cock was obviously straining against the stiff material of his jeans and his enthusiasm was enticing, but Rhett couldn’t help but feel another twinge of irritation at Link’s selfishness. Link was always like this, so _demanding_ in bed, even though Rhett was normally the one topping. Even when discussing domination play, Link would take charge, buying toys and commanding Rhett to use this or that, how to tie him up, just how to fuck him. And ninety percent of the time, Rhett just rolled with it – he loved pleasing Link, after all. Sometimes, though, Link needed to be reminded of his place. This was Rhett’s idea, and he was controlling this scene. It was clear that Link wasn’t the least bit sorry for what he’d done. And, once again, he was proving himself to be incapable of taking Rhett seriously.

“I almost always get you off first,” Rhett grabbed the brunet’s wrists and pushed him away, making the other man blink in confusion. He wasn’t used to being denied. “Not this time. I don’t think you’re listening. It’s not always about you, Link. I think you need to learn your lesson the hard way.”

“Okay, okay, jeeze.” Link fidgeted with his hands, looking vaguely annoyed now. “Really, though, how are you still mad about me touching your leg a little? That was days ago. Have I been distractin’ you? I knew you’d like these new jeans, man.”

“I’ve noticed,” Rhett rolled his eyes. “You’ve been ‘accidentally’ dropping things and bending over to get them all day. You think you’re being subtle, doin’ shit like that?”

“Who cares about being subtle? I never do it when anyone else is watching.” 

“Stop foolin’ around, dammit! Your attitude is getting crazy. This is about you learning how to listen to sense. It’s not about your new jeans, or how good they make your butt look. You know damn well that I want you – you don’t need to put on such a show all the time. And you gotta know when to stop and back down. Today’s episode reminded me of somethin’ I’ve been wanting to do for a while now.”

Link scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. “You liked me biting your hair?” he tried, cocking his head to the side. “You want me to eat Bugles off your body? I could go for some Bugles. I’d eat them off anythin’. They’d probably taste better than that one with your hair goop all over it.” His eyes danced with merriment behind the thick frames of his glasses.

Though his lips twitched, Rhett forced himself not to snicker. He had to maintain his poise and control. Taking a deep breath, he shook his head. “You got white stuff all over my face,” Rhett said slowly, squeezing Link’s wrists more tightly. 

Link just wriggled happily in his grasp. “So?” he grinned, as sassy as ever. “You liked it, you said it felt good! And the way that ice cream cone perched so perfectly on your head…oh man, that was great.”

“So now I’m gonna get white stuff on _your_ face, Link. You’re gonna suck me, right here in the office, and I’m going to pull out just before I finish and get you all messy and wet and covered in my come.”

“Kinky,” Link commented brightly. “I don’t wanna re-wash my hair tonight, though, can you aim carefully?”

Rhett felt his anger begin to flare brightly deep down in his stomach. “You’re really pushin’ my buttons, Link,” he said, slowly and clearly. “And it won’t end well, I promise you that.”

“Oh, I know. I’m good at it, aren’t I?”

“You’re good at acting like a selfish little slut, sure. What’s your safe word gonna be?”

“‘Octopus’,” Link giggled. “Gosh, remember how bad that stuff smelled? I can’t believe we got Jen to try it, the poor girl. You’d think it’d smell like fish or something, not like var– ”

His words were cut off sharply by Rhett backhanding him across the cheek. It wasn’t as hard as he could hit, but it was enough to shut Link’s mouth and send him reeling from the force of the blow. Rhett grabbed the man before he fell and slapped him again, this time on the other cheek. Link froze, stunned, and Rhett seized his jaw in one enormous hand and forced him to make eye contact. Link’s pupils dilated at what he saw in Rhett’s stern gaze and he went limp. 

“I’ve had enough of your sass,” Rhett growled. “It’s time for you to shut up and open wide for me.”

“Jeeze, Rhett,” Link protested, his voice pitched higher than usual. “Come on, this is a little much. Let me go. I’m sorry, okay? I won’t do it again – _ow,_ that hurts!” he cried out as Rhett’s hand tightened. 

“You want another smack or are you gonna pipe down?”

Maybe an outsider looking in would have been shocked at the way he’d struck his best friend and lover, but they didn’t know Link like he did. The brunet didn’t mind a bit of roughhousing, and sometimes he even asked for Rhett to slap him. He’d been hit much harder before and it only made him moan louder and bounce faster on Rhett’s cock. That memory was delicious and Rhett savoured the flashbacks of that night that filled his mind. Rhett had been sprawled on the sofa, legs together, cock standing at attention as Link stripped for him, slow and teasing. After treating him to such a wonderful show, Link crawled into his lap, fevered skin hot to the touch, and sank eagerly down on Rhett’s manhood. To his shock and delight, Rhett discovered the man was slippery with lube already, having prepared himself with fingers or a toy beforehand. The idea of Link waiting for him, prepping his asshole with lube and pressing thick fingers inside himself, made the act a lot shorter than he would have liked. Link didn’t seem to mind. _Hit me, yes, harder, hurt me, Rhett,_ he had cried, and moaned like crazy when Rhett obeyed and almost immediately proceeded to come deep inside of Link. Then he’d seized his partner by the hip and quickly pushed two fingers inside so that Link wouldn’t have to remain empty. From there on it was easy to use both hands to bring Link to orgasm. 

With Rhett so distracted by his pleasant flashback, Link finally managed to extricate himself from the tight grip. His long dark hair was dishevelled and his glasses askew. He tried to back away, his face settling into a sullen look. When his back hit the wall, his eyes widened and he tried to dart to one side, but Rhett snapped back to the matter at hand and caught him easily. “Get down on your damn knees already,” he ordered curtly, “or you’ll regret it.”

“I’m not sucking your dick,” the brunet said flatly, “and you are _not_ coming on my face. If you want a bit of a fight you can throw me down and take me, I know that, but you can’t make me open my mouth.” Link dramatically mimed zipping his lips shut. He was a good actor, but Rhett sensed great interest behind his theatrical refusal.

Laughing slightly, Rhett ran a hand through Link’s sweaty hair, forcing his head to tilt backwards. “Really? Is that so?” he murmured with a rueful shake of his head. He gave the handful of hair a hard tug until Link began to squint against the pain. When he sucked his bottom lip between his teeth and said nothing, Rhett sighed. “I figured you’d be difficult. Lucky I came prepared. I got a little something to help with that.” 

Link had already seen the riding crop they sometimes used on the coffee table, but that wasn’t what he meant. Rhett had another surprise. Link’s gaze followed Rhett’s hands with interest as he reached in the pocket of his grey jacket and pulled out the purchase he’d made after they’d filmed the episode. When he registered what it was, Link’s eyes widened in real shock. Two wide, circular steel rings, connected about an inch apart, formed an intimidating wide open-mouth gag with a thick leather strap to buckle it in place behind Link’s head. 

“That’s…a bit extreme, Rhett,” he stuttered, trying to sound confident. “You don’t need to use that, though. I was only kiddin’. Why don’t you just spank me a little with the crop and then I’ll do whatever –”

“I’m sick and tired of your backtalk,” Rhett cut him off, feeling a thrill of anticipation at the look of genuine fear on his partner’s face. “This will be perfect. Maybe you’ll finally understand who’s in charge here. That your mouth is mine to use whenever I want.” 

“I’m sorry. I’m just excited. I never meant to backtalk or anything. Let me show you how sorry I am.” Link knelt down and leaned in to kiss Rhett’s package through his jeans, his long pink tongue poking out to swipe teasingly across the outline of his erection. Typical. Now that he saw that Rhett meant business, he was trying to be all sweet and obedient. The problem was that it was just an act, and he still thought he was the one in control. It was clear from Link’s behaviour that he thought he could get out of this easily if he just tried hard enough.

“Mmm, Rhett, I want to taste you so bad.” Link was really laying it on thick. “Come on, let me get these pants off you.” He fumbled for Rhett’s belt.

“Yeah, not happening. You’re gonna get my dick, but it’s gonna be on my terms.” Rhett shook his head in exasperation as he slapped Link’s hands away. “You never know when to stop, do you? I bought this, and it’s going in your mouth, and then I’m gonna fuck your pretty face just the way I like it. Is that clear?”

Link’s jaw clenched in frustration and he sat back on his heels, annoyed that his trick didn’t work. “This isn’t what I – ”

“Shut up and stay still,” Rhett commanded, “or this will go a lot harder on you.” He stepped around and grabbed Link’s head from behind, leaning over the smaller man like he was getting ready to muzzle an uncooperative dog. He got the man’s glasses off and safely put away, but then Link shied away from the steel rings when Rhett tried to get them in place. 

“Wait…Rhett…” he whimpered as Rhett held him by the back of the neck. “Please? You don’t have to do this…” An irritated smack on the cheek and another tug of his glossy raven locks helped him behave, and he hesitantly parted his lips just enough for Rhett to get the gag into his mouth.

“There we go,” Rhett murmured, smiling slightly. “That looks perfect. Gotta adjust the strap a little, though. It needs to be nice and tight.” He released Link’s hair to use both hands on the buckle, shortening the length of the leather strap. “If you try to take this off at any point, you won’t get to come,” Rhett warned him darkly. “I’ll tie you up and leave you here all evening while I go finally get some work done.” He paused to pull a few strands of hair out of the way, not wanting to get any caught in the buckle, then backed up a few strides and examined his handiwork with a satisfied little sound. “There,” he said with satisfaction. “That looks perfect. Look at yourself in that mirror, Link.”

Link turned his head slowly to the mirror on the wall, and a blush stained his cheeks a deep pink when he saw what he looked like with the humiliating device strapped to his head. He was just tall enough on his knees to see his reflection from the shoulders up. “You proud of yourself? Proud of what you look like?” Rhett hissed, bending over to nuzzle Link’s ear and make him squirm. “This is what happens when you act up. You deserve this.” Experimentally, he put two fingers through the wide circle between the steel rings, feeling Link’s hot moist breath. 

“Keep watching yourself,” commanded Rhett, as he shoved the fingers deep inside to pet the back of Link’s tongue. The slippery appendage recoiled at his touch and the smaller man instinctively worked his lips, trying to close his mouth. His utter helplessness made Rhett’s cock twitch in anticipation.

“I could put whatever I wanted in your mouth. There’s nothing you can do to stop it. I think next time I fuck you, you’re gonna wear this and I’m gonna keep one of your little toys inside the whole time. You’d love that, hmm? Havin’ both your holes filled at once?” Rhett pulled the fingers out and wiped the spit off on Link’s chin, watching delightedly at the smaller man’s eyes grew dreamy as if he was fantasizing about the scenario Rhett had laid out.

He traced the line of Link’s strained jaw with his free hand before kissing him on the temple, pleased with his new device and Link’s uncomfortable state. Considering his sizeable girth, he had purchased a rather large gag so he could be sure his cock would fit through the O-rings with ease. The packaging warned that it was not a beginner’s gag, but that didn’t faze Rhett. Link’s mouth was big enough for it to be stretched this wide without pain. Still, he kept struggling against it. His teeth knocked against the metal rings as he chafed at the device like a horse refusing to accept the bit. But, knowing Rhett would make good on his promise to keep him tied up and helpless, he kept his hands away from the buckle. 

“Stop that,” Rhett scolded. “That’s not good for your teeth. Be a good boy and take it. You’re tough, aren’t you? Arms up,” he commanded sharply, and lifted Link’s shirt over his head when he complied. “Stand up and lets get these jeans off you, too.” Link hesitated, but at Rhett’s smouldering gaze, he directed his eyes at the carpet in front of him and began to take off his pants himself. He was already beginning to drool a little, unable to stop it with the gag in place. Within seconds Link was completely naked, shivering a little in the cool air-conditioned room, his mouth gaping wide and his erection bobbing between his legs. He looked more than a little indignant at the predicament he was in and Rhett couldn’t help but chuckle in amusement at the sight.

Rhett was glad to see how aroused he was and stepped back to admire the sight of his partner. Link was beautiful. The man only seemed to improve with age. His waist was so delicate in contrast to his strong broad shoulders, the stomach flat as ever. His ass was one of his best features, not exactly large enough to be girlish but markedly more rounded than Rhett’s own. The neat trimming of his jet black pubic hair emphasized his incredible girth. As Link watched Rhett’s gaze travelling over every inch of his body, he squirmed and curled his hands into fists at his sides. It was clear that the attention made him want to touch himself, but he didn’t want to admit how turned on he was by all of this.

“Now get back down and crawl over to me.” 

Link gave him an expression of annoyance, as if to say, _Really, isn’t this embarrassing enough?_ But his feigned anger finally died when Rhett cleared his throat impatiently and reached into the bag of new purchases. “You know what this is?” he asked casually, and Link blanched at the sight of what Rhett was holding. He actually shrank back in real fear when Rhett took a step forward, holding what was clearly a locking male chastity cage. 

“It’s okay, Link, it’s not going on yet. If you’ve been a good boy, you won’t have to wear it at all. If not…well…” Rhett turned the device over in his hands and read from the packaging on the back. “It’s designed for long-term wear. I could keep you locked up like this for a month if I wanted. That would teach you some self-restraint, I think. Imagine that, Link - all day, all night, no relief for you. But I’d still take you every chance I could to watch you suffer as I get to come and you don’t.”

Link shook his head pleadingly, giving his most irresistible puppy-dog face, but Rhett’s steely gaze didn’t waver. Finally, he got down on all fours and began to crawl forward, looking down at his own hands and carefully refusing to make eye contact. Rhett’s aching prick gave another twitch at the sight. Link looked unbelievably hot like this, forced into submission. Some part of him wanted to just grab the smaller man and take him as he was, shoving inside his mouth and down his throat quickly to get his dick wet, and then kneeling behind him to fuck his ass. How did Link always manage to make him feel so animalistic? 

Despite all of the glaring and struggling, he could tell that Link wanted more. As he crawled, Rhett could see the muscles in his ass and thighs clench, and it was obvious that moving was difficult with that his painfully engorged and needy cock. “Oh, god, Link,” Rhett couldn’t help but groan, quickly getting his belt and zipper undone as the brunet came closer. By the time Link was at his feet, looking up for further instructions, Rhett’s cock was jutting out from his fly.

“You’re gonna need another safe word for now,” Rhett said, stroking himself slowly. “If you really do want me to stop, just tap me three times, like this.” He demonstrated a quick rhythmic tap on Link’s shoulder. “Understand?” 

Link nodded, eyes darting to where Rhett set the chastity cage and then back down to Rhett’s feet. Rhett grinned to himself. _I finally found a threat that will actually scare him, instead of just getting him more worked up,_ he thought, congratulating himself on the wise purchase. Between the two of them, Link had the more insatiable sexual appetite, often being able to come more than once in his nights alone with Rhett whereas the blond never gave much thought to anything besides sleep after one orgasm. Being unable to get anything in return, not even able to masturbate, would drive Link absolutely insane. Rhett let his mind wander a bit, imagining Link begging in a high, thin voice, legs spread invitingly wide.

“And are you gonna hold still for me, or do I need to tie your hands together? Don’t touch me unless I tell you to, and do _not_ touch yourself at all. Leave your hands at your sides until I say otherwise. Look right up at me if you think you can behave.” Rhett waited until Link finally made eye contact with him again, his eyes trusting – he knew Rhett would never hurt him or push him too far – yet full of trepidation. It was exactly what Rhett had wanted. In this scenario, it was only proper that Link was a little hesitant. 

Pushing Link’s long bangs off of his forehead to maintain a clear view of the man’s face, Rhett lined himself up and slid his throbbing manhood through the gag and deep into Link’s mouth. The full, luscious lips spasmed as Link tried to gasp and cry out, only managing a pathetic little gurgle. Rhett didn’t go too deep at first, careful not to actually hurt or choke his lover, but took some time thrusting shallowly and enjoying his pleasure. It was a new sensation, the metal rings encircling his cock contrasting sharply with the warm give of Link’s cheeks and tongue. Something about the feeling was almost slightly mechanical. As if Link were just a toy to play with, devoid of his own feelings and urges and existing solely to pleasure Rhett’s cock. Rhett mulled over this new idea and decided he rather liked it. _My pleasure slave, my sex toy._

Link’s body language reflected his growing acceptance of what was happening, making Rhett decide he was ready for more. Time, patience, and a lot of practice had worn away at Link’s gag reflex, and Rhett knew that he could handle a bit of rough treatment. That Link didn’t particularly like being face-fucked was all part of the lesson he wished to impart. Rhett began to thrust his hips more earnestly, holding Link in place as he fucked his mouth to the fast rhythm of his racing heart. The head of his cock rubbed deliciously against the wet silky feeling of Link’s throat and he groaned aloud. At the sight of Link’s hands trembling as he struggled to keep them by his side – obedient, finally – desire overtook him like a tidal wave.

“Ah, jeeze, hold on.” Rhett gasped, giving Link’s hair a painful yank to pull him off of his cock. The smaller man’s cheeks and chin were covered in drool and pre-come, shining bright in the studio lights. Rhett held him still with one hand while he quickly pulled his jeans and underwear completely down with the other. “Much better,” he declared, and thrust back into Link’s mouth without warning. The brunet gagged, not expecting it so deep all at once, but Rhett’s hand in his hair kept him from backing away and he couldn’t do anything but take it. 

“Nice and wet,” he commented aloud. Link was drooling like crazy from the stretch of the gag and from having his throat fucked so roughly. It made for some obscene wet smacking noises, and Link began to blush again from the embarrassment of it all.

Rhet pulled out once more, purposely pulling himself away from the edge of bliss, and grinned as Link’s eyelids fluttered and he made a choked wordless plea. Pausing briefly to give Link a chance to tap three times if this was becoming too rough, Rhett rubbed himself over the man’s cheeks. When Link looked up, Rhett held himself at the base and smacked him lightly with his dick. Link’s eyes threatened to overflow with tears, but between his legs his own cock was still rock-hard. 

“Filthy boy,” Rhett growled, smacking Link’s face again and making his cock twitch needily. “Ought to be ashamed of yourself, lovin’ all this so much. Maybe you need that chastity cage after all. No other way to make you sorry.”

Link mewled pitifully, shaking his head and straining against the hand in his hair to get his mouth filled once more. His eagerness made Rhett groan, sweat beading on his brow. Closing his eyes, he plunged back inside and began rocking his hips again, forcing almost two-thirds of himself down Link’s throat with every thrust. The sound of Link struggling to breathe through his nose and the way he was trying so hard to take it was almost too hot to handle. Rhett was so close, and he couldn’t hold back much longer.

By this time, Link looked absolutely wrecked. Saliva dripped in a steady trickle from his chin and his lips were swollen and reddened around the length of Rhett’s cock. Despite the struggle of it, the brunet was forcing himself to hold eye contact with Rhett. He knew just what Rhett liked, and he didn’t have to be told not to look away. There was something like determination in those blue eyes, but not aggression. It was like Link was totally fixated on being as obedient as he could. That, combined with the sight of himself sliding into that restrained mouth over and over, pushed Rhett right over the edge.

“I’m gonna – oh, god – close your eyes, Link,” he managed to warn as he pulled himself out of that delicious passive heat and began to stroke himself furiously to his finish. He pushed Link’s head back with his other hand, scrunching the hair roughly in his fist as Link let out a strangled groan. The first white splash landed across Link’s cheekbone, but most of the sticky white fluid painted his chin and upper lip, mingling with the spit and dripping everywhere in little rivulets. Link held out his tongue through the gag as best as he could and caught the last weak trickles, his eyes closing in bliss at the taste.

Rhett wasn’t quite done. Taking a moment to come down from the ecstasy of his orgasm, he took his fingers and rubbed his seed across Link’s face, up both cheeks and across his nose, getting him good and covered. 

“Look,” he commanded, twisting Link’s head around to view the mirror once again. “Look at how dirty you are.” 

Link’s eyes met his own defeated gaze and he sagged into Rhett’s hands like putty at the sight of his defiled face. That was the cue Rhett had been waiting for. Not caring about the mess he’d made, Rhett kissed Link’s damp nose and reached around the back of his head to release the gag.

“You alright?” he asked gruffly, letting the soaked gag fall to the floor. Link winced and put a hand to his freed mouth, but nodded.

“Can you talk?”

“I…think so.” Link’s voice was raspy. “Yes. Oh my goodness, Rhett, that was a lot. I’m soaked.” He wrinkled his nose a little and raised a hand to wipe his dripping face, but Rhett caught his arm.

“Nope, not yet. Just like the show today. You can’t touch it.” Rhett smirked. “You can clean up when I’m done with you.”

Opening his mouth to protest was an automatic reaction, but Link then visibly restrained himself, swallowed, and said simply, “Yes, Rhett.”

“How did that feel, havin’ your mouth held open for me?”

Link ran his tongue over his lips slowly, unsure of how to answer. “Frustrating,” he finally said. “I kinda got a cramp in my jaw, and my lips feel numb. And I like it more when I can use my tongue on you…but at the same time, it was driving me crazy. I don’t know why.”

“I know why. You knew you’d been a bad boy and you deserved it. And you _like_ bein’ humiliated. Look at you, still so hard for me. Do you want to come too?” Rhett gently pushed on Link’s shoulders until the trembling body was laid down flat on his back on the floor. “Say please, little slave.”

“Please?” Link almost whispered, plaintive, then shuffled his feet and added, “…Master?” 

“‘Master’, I like that,” Rhett answered, pleased, and wrapped one big hand around Link’s cock. Link gasped and tossed his head back, gulping air. As he stroked the firm velvety flesh, Rhett observed every reaction keenly, loving every moan and squirm his actions received. Link’s back arched up off the floor, emphasizing the slim waist that Rhett so loved to hold. Rhett pinned him back down flat with a warning growl, and Link’s eyes went wide as the hand on his dick sped up.

“ _Yes_ , yes, oh, Master,” Link gasped. “Love it when you hold me down. Ohh, that’s so good.” His muscles twitched beneath his skin as he tried to hold still. Out of the corner of the eye, Rhett saw his toes curl. His palm began to move more easily as pre-come dripped down the shaft.

“Who do you belong to, huh?” When Link didn’t answer right away, lost in his ecstasy, Rhett let go of his cock and slapped it lightly before roughly pinching one hard pink nipple. Link gasped and flinched away from the shocking pain but Rhett was relentless, twisting and abusing the sensitive flesh without mercy. “Answer me, Link,” he demanded. “Or do you want to be locked up in your cock cage instead?”

“No! I’m yours, I’m yours, Rhett, I’m sorry!” Link cried out, fresh tears welling up in his eyes. “Gosh, no, please, _please_ don’t lock me in that thing. I’m sorry I made you mad. I’m sorry I didn’t listen. I didn’t mean to – ”

“Shush. You’re my what, Link?” His fingers closed around the other nipple and he increased the pressure until he made Link gasp in pain. “Tell me that you’re my slave. Let me hear you say it.”

“I-I’m your slave.” Link’s chest hitched as if holding back a sob. “Your slave, I promise. Please, master, may I come?” He wasn’t being coquettish anymore, Rhett could tell. The words weren’t showy and exaggerated. Finally, at long last, Link was truly apologetic for being disobedient. “Master,” he groaned again, his eyes filling with emotion. “M-master…please keep touching me.”

Rhett felt a grin break out on his face. He released his tight grip on Link’s nipples and leaned over to take his thick cock deeply into his mouth, eliciting an overexcited yelp. The quick transition from pleasure to pain and back again made Link much more vocal than usual. Rhett pulled back to tongue the sensitive head in the way Link liked best, earning a spill of senseless words from his awestruck slave’s lips.

“Oh gosh, _yes_ , thank you,” Link moaned, his head falling to the side. “You’re so good at this, master.” His hands clutched uselessly at the floor as if he was trying not to grab the back of Rhett’s head like he usually did when receiving his pleasure this way. Knowing the man wouldn’t last long, Rhett clamped his hands down on Link’s hips firmly to hold him still and bobbed his head more vigorously, listening as the breathless noises became louder and more desperate. 

It didn’t take long before Link came into Rhett’s mouth with a wild cry, forgetting the rules in his sheer delight and grabbing at Rhett’s head. “Rhett, oh, Master, yes, _yes_!” he moaned. Fingers dug into the Rhett’s scalp as the blond kept the suction steady through the last weak dribbles of Link’s orgasm. The noises he was making were so delicious that Rhett decided to forgive him for yanking a few hairs out and ruining the neatly spiked style.

Without swallowing, Rhett gave a gentle squeeze to milk him dry before pulling off. The sweat dripping from Link’s face made tracks through the splashes of Rhett’s come. The smaller man looked like he was staring up through the ceiling and straight on to heaven, so blissful was his face. Propping himself up on his elbow, he bent his head down to kiss Link, sweetly at first. Just as those clear blue eyes closed in relief, Rhett opened his mouth and let Link’s come spill slowly into his mouth. Link recoiled from the unexpected taste but recovered quickly and licked into Rhett’s mouth for more until he’d retrieved every last drop and swallowed obediently. He even licked his lips as if he had just been given a delicious dessert.

More than pleased with his own ingenuity and Link’s wonderful performance, Rhett sat up and stroked Link’s head. He pushed the dark hair back to see Link’s handsome face more clearly, and the way Link arched his neck into the touch was so puppy-ish and cute that Rhett almost wanted to take him again, right here on the floor. “There’s my good boy,” he murmured. “I knew you had it in you to behave. Did you like the taste of yourself?”

“Yes, master, thank you,” came the meek response. Glassy-eyed, Link looked up and waited for the next command, not daring to do so much as wipe away the sweat and come that was beginning to trickle dangerously close to his eyes. A surge of satisfaction flooded Rhett. This was just the kind of submission he wanted to see. 

“Sit up, baby,” Rhett said, softly. “You’re all done, and I’m proud of you. Let’s get you cleaned up, okay? I’ll help.” 

“Okay,” Link replied, his voice still a little rough from the punishing face-fucking he’d received. Rhett took one of his trembling hands and helped him to his feet where he swayed alarmingly before finding his centre of gravity again. Rhett led him to the bathroom and waited as Link splashed handfuls of warm water on his face. Once clean, the brunet looked unsure, stepping forward cautiously. When Rhett opened his arms, Link practically flung himself into the embrace. His damp little face nuzzled into Rhett’s shoulder as the taller man pressed kisses to his hair and murmured words of praise and comfort. Link sighed, loving the affection. 

“I’m sorry,” he said quietly, his breath hot against Rhett’s skin. 

“I forgive you,” Rhett told him honestly. “Just don’t fool around at work again, okay?” 

Link kissed Rhett’s collarbone before leaning back far enough to look up into the taller man’s eyes. “I won’t,” he agreed fervently, glancing at the menacing chastity cage one more. His prominent Adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed hard. “You wouldn’t really make me wear that thing for days on end, would you?”

“Well, not if you keep being good.” Rhett chuckled and wound his fingers through the strands of sweat-dampened hair. “Bet you’ll think twice before pullin’ that sassy act of yours again.”

Rhett kept the gag and the chastity cage in his personal toy box, the one Link didn’t know about. After all, he might have forgiven Link, but certainly didn’t believe that he’d been tamed completely. It was only a matter of time before Link would need another lesson. And next time, Rhett would be ready.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, yes, I know, that episode of GMM is already old as heck. I write about as fast as a tortoise can run. A sick tortoise. 
> 
> Thank you for reading & thank you even more for giving kudos and/or commenting!


End file.
